Second Chance
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: My version of how Harvey and Sabrina should have stayed together. (takes place right after Harvey says "can we talk about the fact that you're a witch?") a good story to read if your like me and wanted Harvey and Sabrina together!


Hey this is a story that way I think the series should have been after Harvey found out Sabrina was a witch. I was always a big fan of Sabrina and this is my story of how it SHOULD have been! It probably sucks but I felt like writing it and all comments are appreciated (well try and be nice! lol)  
  
Just a little comment for my story if a word or sentence is in **s it means it's a characters thought.  
  
Also, when Harvey is in the freeze spell (read my story and you'll see what I'm talking about ZELDA not SABRINA set the freeze spell and ZELDA's spell quota on Harvey hasn't ended yet. Just a note (  
On with the story!!!  
  
***  
"Sabrina, could we talk about the fact that... you're a witch?"  
  
It was amazing how 11 words could shock somebody so much. Sabrina Spellman stood riveted to the spot, her eyes never leaving Harvey Kinkle's hurt face.  
  
"I'm.I'm. a what?" Sabrina stammered, a million thoughts running through her brain *O god Drell's gonna shoot me, Aunt Hilda's gonna shoot me, Aunt Zelda's gonna shoot me, OMG even Salem's gonna shoot me!!!* As those thoughts flashed and mixed in her head they gave way to one coherent thought. Harvey.  
  
She looked at him her sapphire eyes welling up with tears. His warm brown eyes were dark with hurt, his broad chest where she had laid her head so many times heaving with exhaustion and his smile. the thing that had captured her heart that first time she saw him was gone.  
  
They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. Harvey took a step toward her then froze. Sabrina stood for a second in confusion until she remembered Aunt Zelda had been behind her the whole time.  
  
With Harvey in the freeze spell Sabrina found her voice. "Aunt Zelda." Her voice cracked and the tears brimming in her eyes spilled over, raining down on her cheeks.  
  
Zelda Spellman looked over at her niece in dismay. Sabrina's usually electric blue eyes were a stormy grey and her face was as pale as her hair.  
  
"We have to talk to Drell." Zelda stated "He'll fix this." Her voice was full of conviction but her eyes betrayed her true feelings.  
  
Sabrina narrowed her eyes, "and what exactly will Drell do to Harvey?"  
  
"That's for the court to decide Sabrina, I really don't know." Zelda's voice grew softer as she said again, almost to herself "I really don't know."  
  
Sabrina looked over at Harvey, still standing awkwardly in a mid step pose, She went over to him and lightly brushed the rogue piece of hair that always stuck up on his forehead. Icy tears ran down her warm face as she recognized the familiar Harvey scent she could always smell when she was near him.  
  
"Drell should be here soon Sabrina." Zelda said softly. "I'm going to go find Hilda and tell her what's happened. If you see Salem tell him there's a new can of tuna under in the bread box under the French loaf. I'll see you soon." She gave her niece a hug. "Don't worry Sabrina, everything will work out." She murmured as she stroked Sabrina's hair. Then Zelda let go and left Sabrina with the immovable Harvey.  
  
"Don't worry Harvey, I'll fix everything. I promise. I won't leave you. I love you so much. so much." Sabrina murmured softly to the still frozen Harvey.  
  
Then a sleek black cat entered the kitchen from the living room. "Don't worry Sabrina" Salem's voice startled Sabrina. She turned around searching his golden eyes for a hint of sarcasm. Finding none she picked up the kitty in her arms and sat down at the table gently stroking his silky fur.  
  
"You heard us?" Sabrina asked Salem.  
  
"Yeah." His voice was missing it's usually teasing tone and Sabrina felt some solitude in his company.  
  
Then all of a sudden the house rumbled with thunder and Sabrina heard a forceful voice boom "SPELLMAN!"  
  
Sabrina and Salem looked at each other.  
  
"Drell."  
  
***  
Zelda watched in mild amusement as she saw Hilda's mouth grow wider and wider as she told the events that had unfolded while she had been shopping in the Other Realm Bazaar.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Harvey," Hilda lowered her voice to a whisper. "Harvey knows about.us? O god poor Sabrina." Hilda's cherubic face was cast in a disheartened gloom.  
  
Hilda suddenly stood up straighter and a determined look came into her azure eyes. "If Drell thinks he's going to break up true love, especially my niece's, he's got another thing coming." Distant thunder rolled in the background as she stalked away and into a portal to take her to Drell.  
  
Zelda had to smile as she saw bemused customers shield their eyes and look up at the sunny sky to see where the thunder had come from. "Drell's never gonna know what hit him." She said assertively. She followed in her sister's footsteps to the portal and grinned mischievously.  
  
One had to feel sorry for Drell, two enraged Spellman sisters and a protective black cat.  
***  
Sabrina cringed as she heard Drell's heavy footsteps pound down the stairs. Then as she looked at Harvey's frozen, hurt face Sabrina knew she had to win him back. She set Salem down on the ground and stood with a defiant expression on her face as Drell stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"Spellman! Do you realize all the havoc the Other Realm is going through right now?"  
  
"If that was going to be a problem why did you make up the stupid spell quota rule anyways?!" Drell's ignorance flamed the fire inside her higher.  
  
"WE NEVER THOUGHT SOMEONE WOULD CAST 1056 SPELLS ON A MORTAL BOY MISS SPELLMAN!" Drell roared.  
  
Sabrina cringed. "Oh." She fingered the gold locket Harvey had given her on their first anniversary. It's cool, golden touch seemed to strengthen her resolve. "Can't you just let him go? What if he promises never to tell? Please?"  
  
For the first time Drell's expression softened. "Look Spellman, It's not that simple. I WAS just going to turn him into a frog and let you keep him, but we'll hold court instead and if you can think of a logical situation then suggest it in court. Court's 7 days away Spellman. Saturday at noon. Be there."  
  
Sabrina jumped up and down in joy. "Oh thank you Drell! Don't worry I'll think of something."  
  
Drell looked in distaste at the exuberant teen, his soft side gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Alright, well we'll need to keep Harvey in the Other Realm. Book him a suite in a hotel and stay with him. Do NOT let him wander alone. The shock of it all might cause damage to his dense mortal head."  
  
Sabrina clenched her fist at the word "dense" but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Fine, but what do I tell the school, his parents?" Sabrina's voice trailed off.  
  
"Damn the inquisitive mortals!. ah well don't worry about it I'll have my secretary make up a suitable excuse and deliver it to the Kinkles."  
  
Drell unfroze the immovable Harvey and with a dramatic boom disappeared with a snap of his fingers.  
  
"Harvey. we have to talk." Sabrina held out her hand her eyes pleading him to take it. To her immense relief Harvey took her extended hand and held it loosely as they walked into the living room. Sabrina sat down on the comfortable couch and took a deep breath.  
  
"Harvey, you have to know this. I ah. well. um what I mean is." Sabrina stuttered silently cursing herself at her mixed up words.  
  
"What you mean is you're a witch." Harvey's face was a mask. Sabrina couldn't tell what emotions he was feeling.  
  
"Yeah Harvey. It's true. Look I'll tell you the whole story. You know my parents are divorced. I lived with my mom for a while before she realized that dragging a 15 year old around on archeology sites probably wasn't the best way to raise a child." Sabrina took a deep breath, gazing at Harvey's face searching for understanding.  
  
Harvey, sensing her need, almost unconsciously took her hand and rubbed it comfortingly telling her with his eyes to continue.  
  
"Well my mom is a mortal but my dad. isn't. He's a warlock. And since I wasn't allowed to find out that I was a half-witch until my 16th birthday, I was sent to live with my father's sisters, Hilda and Zelda Spellman. Then on my 16th birthday Hilda and Zelda dropped the bomb. And then. I couldn't tell anyone under strict orders. So. here I am. There's a thing called a spell quota. you can only do a certain number of spell's on a mortal. And that last spell, the one you remember? Well apparently I had reached my spell quota for you. So you remembered it and my cover was blown." Sabrina's voice died as she looked into his shocked face.  
  
"What's going to happen now Sabrina?" Harvey's voice was a whisper.  
  
"They're going to hold court Harvey." Sabrina's eyes shone with unshed tears. "And I don't know what will happen. But I do know that I won't let anything bad happen to you. I know you're probably disgusted with me and want nothing to do with me ever again. and you have every right to. But. I just want you to know that I love you and it took me a long time to figure out just how much. But I did. and I'll never hurt you again."  
  
Harvey looked at Sabrina for a long time, scrutinizing her. Then he seemed to make a decision. "I forgive you Sab." He gave her the crooked grin she loved so much and bent his head toward hers for a gentle, exhilarating kiss that left Sabrina breathless.  
  
Sabrina pulled back and studied his warm eyes. "Harvey, we have to go to the Other Realm to stay until your trial. But don't worry about it Harvey Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda will think of something. God knows they've gotten me out of enough messes."  
  
Sabrina watched Harvey laugh. *God he was so understanding, he's acting like his life isn't on the line all due to me.* Sabrina thought, her heart aching a little.  
  
Harvey caught Sabrina's abrupt expression change and a concerned expression crossed his face. "What's wrong sweetheart?"  
  
"It's just. you're being so wonderful! I. I just can't believe I got so lucky to have you."  
  
"Sab," Harvey lifted her chin and forced her gaze into his eyes. "Sabrina it doesn't matter to me that you're a witch. Granted it was hard to accept at first, and I was hurt earlier that you had never told me, but I understand why you didn't tell me and I certainly am not mad at you. You're my whole life Sabrina. And I have faith in you, in us. We'll figure out something to say in court and we'll live happily ever after."  
  
Harvey smiled. "Does "happily ever after" sound like an future that would interest you?"  
  
Sabrina smiled and instead of answering pulled him down on the couch and gave him a fiery kiss.  
  
"Yowza is that a yes?" Harvey laughed and pulled her back down on the couch.  
***  
There? Like it? Hate it? Please, please review!!! You don't know how happy it makes me to see that someone has taken the time to read what I had written. Wow that sounded corny. Lol but seriously it does help and it motivates me to continue.  
  
Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed chapter 1!!!!  
  
-LORDLANCEAHLOT- 


End file.
